Rosario  Vampire: Aono's Past Present and Future
by ALMIGHTY6
Summary: How would Tsukune be if he was born vampire, but due to several reasons he was forced to live in the human world?, without knowing anything about his being a vampire, and how will he react once he founds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so it might be kinda dull, still, i hope you like it, please review and tell me what you tought about it... i'll try to keep the chapters as loyal to the manga and anime as much as i can, but i'll have to change a few thing due to the nature of the script. anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - <strong>**Prologue**

A hooded figure was walking down the street, lightened only by the soft glow from the light pole located a few steps ahead. It was almost midnight, and most of the houses facing the street were dark, their inhabitants long asleep, however, there was one, which had its lights on. Suddenly, a noise of hurried steps startled the hooded figure. He figured his pursuers were catching on, so he decided to leave the package he had in his hands into the door step of that lighted house. While climbing the stairs he tripped, but before he could fall he was able to catch his balance with the aid of the handrail, however, due to the motion his hood moved up a little, allowing the light of the house to ilumate his features. He was pale, like if he was dehydrated, a layer of sweat covered his forehead, he had brown eyes, filled with wisdom and knowledge, and he was bald. He had a tired expression, however, it reflected years of experience.

He allowed his hood back in place, and with great care, placed the package on the floor, with a letter inside of it, he mumbled a few words and left, he walked fast, and after he was a about 2 meters from the house he started running.

After running a kilometer he made a turn that lead him to a dead end, panting, he turned around and was met by the sight of other 5 hooded figures, he immediately froze.

-"It seems we finally cached up with you", the center figure spoke, as the others started to surround their objective.

The man didn't say anything in response, but he stood in a defensive position, preparing for the upcoming attack. The center figure then waved his hand, and as the signal was given, the other four figures launched towards their objective, and without mercy, the pierced their knives trough his hearth.

The man tried to scream, but was soon taken over by darkness and fell dead take him away.

-"Hmph, too easy, almost as if he didn't try to resist", the center figure said, and with another wave of his hand, the other four figures and himself, as well as the dead men body, disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>That's It!, i know its short, but still, i hope you liked it, once again, please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, me again, i hope you liked the first chapter, and thanks to both reviewers , anyways, i know this chapter ain't that much new, but as i said, im traying to stay as truthfull to the manga as i can... and for the time being, the girls presentation should't go so unchanged, so yea, that... Anyways, hope you like it, and once again, please do review.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the current characters of the story, nor names or places, they all belong to their respective owner Akihisa Ikeda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>**– Reunion with a Vampire.**

It was early in the morning when the newspaper delivery boy reached the Aono family House, and, as was his routine, he threw the paper towards the house door, however, he noticed a small package, and decided to warn the family about, so he stopped his bike, went towards the door, pressed the doorbell and then returned to his bike and resumed his usual route.

The Lady of the house opened the door, and noticed there was no one to see there, however, when she looked down to the floor, she gasped as her eyes widened when she realized there was a little package covered in a black blanket, a little package that had two tiny brown eyes that were staring right back at her.

-"Oh! A Baby!" she said, and without hesitating, and with a swift motion, she grabbed the little baby, entered the house, closed the door and hurried back to the kitchen, were her husband was trying to make breakfast.

-"Koji, darling, mmm you should look at this" The lady of the house said as she entered the kitchen and removed the cover from the baby's face. Koji, turned around and saw his wife, carrying a little baby on her arms. He was shocked to see that, even though he was certain her wife hadn't been pregnant, (and truth be told, they had tried), the little boy on her wife arms, and that now was staring at him, had certain similarities with both of them, brown eyes, and the little layer of hair that he had, was brownish, he wasn't too sure, but from his point of view, the baby's hair was exactly the same brown tune as his own hair, and his lips and mouth looked a lot like his wife's.

-"Kasumi, dear what is that?" He asked with a shocked expression.

-"A Baby!", Kasumi said, without hiding the excitement on her voice.

-"I know, what I meant, what is he doing here? And how come it looks a bit like… You know… Us?" he said, getting over the shock and putting a serious expression on his face.

-"He was left at the doorstep, I'm guessing the delivery boy had an unwanted children and left him here, since the paper was right at his side, for your other question, I don't know." She answered while she was poking inside the blanket with a curious face. She found a letter, directed to 'The Carriers of My Child'.

-"Look Koji, there's a letter, would you mind taking the baby while I read it?" she asked her husband. He nodded and stepped towards his wife, grabbing the baby on his arms, confirming that he was right, the shade of his hair was exactly the same as his.

She opened the letter and started reading, as she continued, his husband couldn't avoid noticing that her face reflected more and more excitement, and happiness as she neared towards the end. Once she finished reading, she handed over the card to her husband, while taking the baby onto her arms again, and with a dreamy voice she said "After all these years of praying for a baby, god finally blesses us with one, and not just that, he seemed to looks a lot like us, like if he really were ours!".

Her husband looked at her with a serious expression, 'I'm not really sure about this, perhaps we should ask the delivery boy tomorrow about this whole thing, there is something that does not convince me' he thought, and started reading the card.

_To the Carriers of my Child._

_I am Motega, first of all, let me apologize for putting this burden into your shoulders._

_I know you don't know me, and I don't know you, and we will probably never meet, for I must be dead by now, for this reason, I give you my only child, for I can no longer protect him from the dangers that haunt my days. Destiny has a very curious way of showing itself, that's why I trust him to you. With my dead, those dangers will dissipate, so do not worry, they shall not follow you too, please, this is my last will, take care of my son, as if he were yours, love him, and raise him to be a humble man, a man of good._

_You might notice he has a lock on his right hand, please, do not try to take it off, for that is the only thing I can leave behind for him, the only family treasure I can let him have._

Once Koji finished reading the letter, he read it two more times, he couldn't really believe what he read, but he noticed it was serious enough, although he would still ask the delivery man in the morning, he looked at her wife who was cuddling the baby and singing him a lullaby, and with a gentle smile painted on his face, one that modestly irradiated happiness, he said, "It Seems we've had a baby."

Her wife looked at him with tears of joy dropping from her eyes as she said, "At last, we do!". She stepped towards him and kissed him, and the two of them stood there for a bit, watching the baby, the cooking breakfast long forgotten.

-"He's going to need a name isn't he?" Koji told his wife, to which she nodded and said -"Tsukune… Tsukune Aono", with tears still dropping from her eyes.

Her husband looked at her with a gentle smiled and said, "I like that… Tsukune… Our Son". He then kissed Kasumi one more time and stood more time contemplating their son.

**15 Years later.**

A boy with brown gentle eyes and brown hair, was sitting on the back of a yellow scholar bus, he was staring blankly towards the scenery that unfolded in front of him, great mountains, with snowy peaks, as well as several sakura trees that let their leaves fall due to the power of the blowing wind. He was lost in thought. 'Yes, I never had great grades during school, but I never thought I would end up failing the High School entrance exam! Now I have to come to this high school in the middle of god knows where, and that thanks to my father that found this by mere accident'.

-"Hey boy, you are a new student enrolling at the Youkai Academy?" the bus driver asked him, suddenly bringing the boy out of his thoughts. The boy looked at him with a nervous look, he wore a blue uniform, with a blue cap over his head, he had a creepy grin, he had a cigar on his lips, and his eyes seemed to glow yellow under the shadow of the cap.  
>- "Yes…. Yes indeed I am." The boy answered.<p>

-"In that case, you should know that we will soon be there, right after this tunnel as a matter of fact. By the way, better prepare yourself, you see, that place…. Youkai Academy is a really Horrifying school." The bus driver said as his grin appeared to be getting larger.  
>-"What!... What do you mean by 'Horrifying'?" the boy asked with fear printed all over his face. The bus driver chuckled as he parked the vehicle and said, "We have arrived, please be careful when stepping off the bus", without answering the boy's question.<br>-"Right", the boy said, apparently forgetting about his question, but the look of fear on his face was barely starting to fade as he stood from his seat, grabbed his bag and headed towards the bus door.

Before he stepped off the bus, the driver noticed the lock on his right hand and said, "That's and interesting lock you have there, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get it?" he asked as he placed his hand on the cigar removing it from his mouth, and exhaled some smoke.

-"Oh This?", the boy said raising his right arm to meet eye level, allowing a better look of the lock to both him and the bus driver, "This is something my father gave me before he died… By the way, if you don't mind me asking, I just noticed I'm the only one coming on the bus, why is that?".

-"I see…That's because you are the only one coming from the Human World." he said as he dropped the excess of ashes from his smoke and placed it back on his mouth, "Now get off before I get behind on schedule, and be careful boy". The boy quickly got off the bus and stared as the vehicle turned around and went back the way it came from. 'Human World?, I wonder what he meant by that' he thought, but he couldn't give much reasoning to that sentence since the scenery that was in front of him shocked him.

He was on a cliff side, which gave a view to the a red sea, he was standing on the right side of a tree, which looked like it was about to become nothing but dust, he looked around and saw that to the other side of the tree was a scarecrow, which startled him, making him jump back, he keep looking farther from the scarecrow, following the line of the cliff and saw a building, 'I wonder if that's the academy' he thought, and started searching for a path that lead to it. After a bit of looking around, he found a path that led through a forest. He made his way towards it, and after a bit of walking, he noticed that the path was surrounded by grave stones, and the sky had somehow managed to go from blue to yellow, which scared him even more. He kept walking, but started thinking,  
>"This is a really creepy place, maybe I should go back, perhaps this school is not meant for me", as he was thinking, he noticed a slight humming become louder and louder, and suddenly some sort of projectile hit him in the back, sending him a few meters away. "What in the world was that?" he muttered as he realized he was on the floor, but something was off, his head was lying on something soft and warm, and his wand was grabbing something warm and soft as well 'Warm?, and soft?' he thought, he squished his hand a bit and heard a moan, which startled him and made him open his eyes. He first saw a layer of pink covering his eyes, letting only pieces of the yellowish sky to his sight, and then he felt as his head started moving upwards, which made him jump to a sited position, he turned his face a bit to see that the layer of pink was the hair of a girl, and that the soft surface his head was lying on was her stomach, and that his hand was squeezing the girl's thigh, he retrieved his hand and with his arms covered his face, expecting a slap and said "I'm sorry!, I didn't mean to, please forgive me!", but the slap never came, once he moved his arms from his face, allowing his eyes to see the face of the girl she noticed she had a beautiful face, with emerald green eyes, a small nose, and pink cheeks, and she had a black chocker around her neck, that gave way to a silver cross with a red ruby in the center hanging from it.<p>

-"Don't worry, it was an accident, forgive me, it seems that I got a bit dizzy due to my anemia".

-'She's so cute!, perhaps it isn't such a bad school if someone like her is assisting to it' the boy thought, as he felt a stream of hot liquid coming down his check, he placed his finger over it and saw it was blood.

-"Oh!, Blood!", she said when she noticed his motion with his hand, she placed a hand on her pocket and produced a napkin from it, and then knelt forward to clean the emerald liquid running down the boy's face, but when she did, she felt the scent of the blood hit her flush in the nose which sent her into some sort of trance. "Such a nice scent" she muttered.

-'Scent?' the boy thought, and gave a few sniffs to the girls hair, indeed, it was nice, it smelled like strawberries. She then laid her head on his chest, startling him, 'What… What's going on?' he thought, and the girl, as if he could hear his thoughts said, "I'm sorry, the scent of blood…. I can't resist it… because… because I'm a vampire!", and with that she launched towards his neck, and two little fangs, but larger than normal human canines, sank into the boy's neck. He felt a little pinch, and then numbness and was shocked by what he heard, 'A Vampire?'. Once she finished drinking, she withdrawed her fangs from his neck.

Once she separated herself from him and stood up, he placed his hand on his neck, looking for the wound, and felt two little holes already healing. The girl offered her hand to the boy, who gladly accepted, once he stood up, he placed his hand again on his neck, and found out the little holes were gone and there was nothing but skin, "My blood has been sucked" he murmured with a questioning look.

The girl, noticing his questioning look said, "I'm sorry, my name is Moka, Moka Akashiya, and I'm a Vampire.".

-"Vampire?, you mean like those scary ones from the movies? Like Dracula and stuff?". The boy asked scared that if the girl was telling the truth, (which she seemed to be since she just sucked his blood), she could eat him, or so he thought.

-"Yes… And no… Yes because, I am a vampire, no because Dracula is nothing more than an insult to our kind, or some of the elders think that, couldn't say for sure tough. By the way, thanks for the treat, you blood was reaaaaaally yummy"

-"He he he…. Your Welcome?... I Guess?..." he answered, not too sure of what he should say.

They resumed their path toward the school enjoying of each other's company, the boy wasn't scared of the path anymore, he had someone to accompany him trough the it, and Moka just was happy to have someone to talk to,.

-"So Ummmm… You don't hate vampires…. Do you?" she asked hesitantly.

-"No, not at all, I think vampires are pretty unique", he answered still scared that she would eat him, though she seemed like a nice girl.

-"That's great!, then, if you don't mind that fact, would you like to be my friend?" she said excited, "I really don't know anybody here so…".

-"Sure!" he said happy to have make a friend so fast, specially such a pretty girl, "I'm Tsukune Aono, pleased to meet you."

-"Pleased to meet you too" she said with a smile on her face, she was radiant, spreading her happiness to those around her, and Tsukune couldn't do anything but return the smile, "Once the entrance ceremony is over, let's talk some more!", she finished and they both headed towards he academy building..

* * *

><p>Thats it, hope you liked it, once again, please review. Also, the reason why i kinda cut it there was because i did'nt want to cut it too early for the next chapter,<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, me again, Thanks for reviewing, and i apologize for this chapter, i know it wasn't all that good, and that most of it came from the manga it self so... Sorry... Anyways, here it is, i'll try to avoid this for the next chapter, also, it was my first time writting a fighting scene as you might notice, so i would really appreciate feedback on that one. Anyways, here is the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor any of its characters, places or anything. I take no credit for them, i only am resposible for mounting this little fiction story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapt<strong>**er 3 – The power of a Vampire**

During the Entrance Ceremony everybody seemed exited, there was chattering all around until the Chairman of the Youkai Academy asked everybody's attention and silence, he then proceeded to give a few welcoming and encouraging words, he wore a white robe, and had a white hood over his head, that went down towards his face, casting a shadow over it. His eyes seemed to be glowing yellow under the shadow, just like the Bus Driver's, and during the ceremony he wore an amused grin. He had a white cross hanging on his neck, that completed the impression of him being a priest. Once the ceremony finished, he asked the students to head towards their classroom, and so they did.

Once Tsukune got to his homeroom, he went to one of the seats on the back and sat there, waiting for the teacher to come in. A few minutes later she did, she had light brown hair, that reached to her shoulders, she had an orange blouse, and a white shirt over it, that she wore like a jacket. She had a brown skirt that reached a little over her knee.

-"Hello Everyone, and once again Welcome to the Youkai Academy. I am your Homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I'm pretty sure you all know this already but, this is a school that monster attend to so they learn how to behave in the human world."

When Tsukune heard those words his expression changed to one of fear, he started sweating and was looking around desperate to see what was everyone else's expressions. 'Monsters!, What is this teacher talking about?, what does she mean by monsters!' he thought, and to his despair, he was the only one that seemed alarmed by it.

-"Also, you should know that the main rule of the school is to always maintain your Human Form got it? It's the essence so we monsters can coexist with humans. You are not allowed to transform into your true form unless it is a matter of live and dead, understand?" the teacher continued. Two desks in front and in the row to the right of Tsukune, a boy with dirt brown long hair that reached his shoulders looked at the teacher and said "Teacher, wouldn't it be better to eat those petty humans? And for their women's, well, there is always something we can do with them… He he he…" he said as he licked his lips, at this point, Tsukune was starting to pull his hair, and his hands were trembling uncontrollably. "Speaking of which, I smell a human around here", the boy said while sniffing the air and turning around looking for the source of the scent, to which Tsukune grabbed the notebook he had on his desk, opened it and hid his face from the class, specially the brown haired boy that was sniffing.

-"Well you see, that won't do, that's not good for coexistence with the humans, also, here at the academy there are no humans, the teachers and the students are all monsters. Since the academy is hidden within a secret world that is surrounded by magical barriers, if any human were to trespass it, and come to know of our existence, they will suffer a violent dead or something like that. By the way, you are Saizou right?, Saizou Komiya?" the teacher said.

-"Yes professor" the brown haired boy said, with an amused grin on his lips, as he again licked his lips, at this point Tsukune turned to see him and realized that his tongue was so large that he could lick his own eyes, which made him return to his original position, hiding behind the note book.

-'I'm going to get killed if the truth that I'm a human gets out!' he thought, 'How in the world did I end up coming to this school in the first place!' he continued on his thoughts.

**Flashback**

-"Tsukune come down, look at this flier!", said Koji as he entered the living room. Tsukune came down the stairs, greeted his father and grabbed the flier, "What is this?" he asked reading it. His father looked at him with a proud grin on his face and told him, "It's the Youkai Private Academy, it seems that you can enroll in that school with just that paper, so even you, my son, who have failed to get into every other school can keep studying!", Kasumi's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the news and said, "So this means that our son doesn't have to be a dropout anymore!", looking at her husband he answered, "Bingo!, that's what I just said!", and with that, Kasumi jumped to Koji's arms and hugged him.

-"Wait a moment, were did you find this paper?", Tsukune asked his father, "This is really weird you know?".

-"A Priest with a weird aura and glowing eyes gave it to me… Sort of…" Tsukune's father answered.

-"What do you mean by 'sort of'?", Tsukune told his father, rather suspicious of the situation.

-"Well… He kind of dropped it in front of me so… Look at the bright side, you have a school to attend to!".

-"WHAT!", Tsukune said with an expression of shock and surprised on his face as his parents started dancing around the lounge from happiness.

**Flashback End.**

-'Dad, why did you have to go up with the terrible idea of getting me into a school of monsters!, not that you knew but still!... Now I got to hurry and find a way to escape before I get killed… or worse, eaten alive!', Tsukune thought while trying to control his shaking hands. A knock on the door was heard while the door of the classroom opened and a pink haired girl poked her head into the class, "Excuse me, after the ceremony I got kind of lost in the school… Sorry I'm late, may I come in?" she said with a small blush on her face. "Oh, that jus fine, come in and take a seat were you like, I was just explaining your fellow classmates the rules, I suppose you know them already?", Shizuka answered to Moka.

-"Yes, I already know them, thanks", she said giving a smile to her teacher, while she stepped into the classroom, causing quite the commotion, all the boys from the class started whistling and saying things like "So Beautifull", "She's Hot!", "Nobody could disguise like that ever!", the pink haired vampire started walking towards a seat at the back of the room, the one behind Tsukune, and when she reached Tsukune's seat, he locked at her in the face murmured her name, calling her attention without him noticing, she then turned allowing their eyes to meet, causing them to blush a little, she then jumped at him and hugged him, while yelling with joy, "Tsukune!, we are in the same class!", making him fall from his chair with her on top. The class wasn't specting such a reaction from the shy girl and they all stared jealously the scene, and whispering started within the students all asking the same thing, "What's that guy's relationship with the prettiest girl of the class?". Once both of them were seated on their respective places, Saizou turned around on his chair and started looking at Moka with vicious eyes, and then, liked his lips, returning to his original position and giving his attention to the teacher.

Once homeroom was over, Moka grabbed Tsukune by the arm and started pulling him around the school, exploring, the boy gaining jealous, menacing glares and comments from every student they passed by. After a while of walking around, they made their way towards a vending machine, were they relaxed and talked for a while, Moka drinking a Tomato Juice. After a while, Saizou walked towards them, and winking to Moka he said, "You are Akashiya Moka aren't you?, im Saizou Komiya, your classmate", he took a few steps forward and grabbed Tsukune by the neck of the shirt, lifting him with ease, "Why is a beautiful lady like you wandering around with a loser like him?", he said while shaking Tsukune, he tried to release from the grip but it was too strong, 'This is the guy who likes to eat humans' he thought. Saizou then threw Tsukune to the wall on his left, stamping him onto it, and pointing towards himself he said, "Wouldn't someone like me be far better that the loser there?, Let's go now and have some fun Moka, What do you say?". He started to close the space between him and Moka, but she pushed him away, grabbed Tsukune's hand, who was standing, and started running away while saying "I'm sorry, but I'm having all the fun I want with Tsukune now, Good bye!". Komiya then started walking the other way around and murmured, "I won't ever allow a girl like you to get away from me, Akashiya Moka".

After running for a while, Tsukune and Moka came to a halt near a door leading the outside of the school, they sat down to rest, they were both out of breath and panting.

"That was rather weird, I got a little scared, are you alright Tsukune?" Moka said looking to the boy in front of her, he nodded, "Yea, im fine, thanks… Mmmm… Moka… as much as I hate to ask, that guy did have a point, why are you so friendly to someone like me? I'm just a worthless mediocre guy", he said while pointing at himself, 'I've never been with a girl like this before' he thought once he finished.

"Don't say that! You are none of those things to me! Besides", she said while blushing, looking down to the floor letting some strands of hair hide her blushed face, "You were my first", she said, Tsukune, with a questioning look on his face asked, "Your first?", Moka looked at him in the face again, still blushed and started nodding, "Yes, you are the first person I suck blood from, you see, I always have always drank Tomato Juice or Blood transfusion packets. Your blood is so gooooood, the balance of sweetness and minerals are perfect!", Tsukune blushed a little but shocked out of it because Moka pushed him a little bit too strongly due to her own embarrassment, stamping him on the wall, Tsukune gasped at the shocked of being a second at the side of Moka, and the other second on the wall, 'So this is the strength of a monster' he thought, Moka stepped towards him bowing in an apologize gesture, and once Tsukune stood off the wall, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him around the outside of the school, exploring a little more, until they found their way towards the dorm rooms.

Once there, Moka pointed towards it and said "Look Tsukune, those are the school dorms, we will be living there", she had a smile on her face that irradiated happiness. Tsukune looked towards the dorms, and said with a questioning look, "Dorm Rooms?...", There were 2 rows of several buildings, both rows locking at each other, they seemed abandoned, several tombstones surrounded the whole area, and crows were perched on the roof and over every other tombstone. 'Creeeeeeeeepyyyyyy', Tsukune thought, with an scared look plastered on his face, he then turned towards moka, "I Wonder if I can live in a place like this for 3 years…" he said, but the commentary fell to deft ears, moka was in awe by the sight of the building and looked at it with amazed eyes, she then let a sigh escape her lips and said "Such a nice building, full of character and dignity…".

Tsukune looked at her with a shock expression; he wasn't expecting her to say that, much less to be so amazed by the building, "Are you sure we are looking at the same building" he said trying to get her attention. "Even though you are a monster, you don't seem to like it, do you?" she said, "What kind of monster are you anyway Tsukune?" she continued, Tsukune then paled a little and with a nervous look on his faced he started "Uhm, well, me… im a…. mmmm", but was cut by Moka, who told him "Oh!, that's right, sorry, saying your true form is against the rules, didn't mean to ask that question". Tsukune then let a nervous laugh escape his throat, "Speaking of it, I don't really imagine you like anything but a normal Human Moka, are you really a… a Vampire?" he asked her with a trembling voice.

She then closed her eyes and grabbed the cross she had on her chest with both her hands, and said "Yes, I am, you see, this cross here is called a Rosary, it seals my vampire powers away.", she then opened her eyes and with a serious look on her face, and a gentle smile she continued, "So I look pretty human, but if its ever to come off, I will become in a really scary vampire. You see, Rosaries can seal vampire's powers, and since my original form was hated and caused a lot of trouble, I decided that I should seal my powers with this rosary." 'It seems she really is very different from me, is she really not human?' Tsukune thought, "However, we still have a craving for blood" Moka said with her eyes locked at his neck and a greedy look on her eyes, she then launched towards it and sang her fangs, drinking more blood. He once again felt a little pinch and then numbness on his neck.

Once she withdrawed her fangs from Tsukune's neck, he placed his hand over and started running around Moka, waving his hands and saying, "My blood has been sucked twice in the same day!", Moka then looked at him with innocent eyes and said, "I'm sorry, it's just you scent… is so…. Alluring" and then she blushed and looked straight to the floor. They then wished each other a good night and headed to their respective rooms. Once there Tsukune decided to make a resignation letter just in case, and once he finished writing he took a shower and went back to sleep.

The Next day Tsukune grabbed his bag and hanged it lazily on his back, and then he slowly made his way towards the academy, 'I have the resignation letter on my bag, but should I go or should I stay?, I don't really want to go but, it seems th-' he was abruptly taken off his thoughts when someone grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards a tree which bent over due to the force of the crash, Tsukune gasped and looked up, seeing the only person he didn't wanted to see, "Saizou" he murmured and tried to stand up, but Saizou grabbed him again, and lifting him to an eye-to-eyelevel, and placing him on the nearest concrete wall for support he said, "If you don't want to die, stay away from Akashiya Moka" and with those words he launched a punch towards Tsukune's face, wich he barely avoided, the hit was placed right were Tsukune's face was but moments ago, and the wall had a new crater on it, and then started to crumble, satisfied with the look of fear that Tsukune had on his face, he left.

Tsukune stood from the ground and noticed the destruction that Saizou that created, 'Oh my god, he destroyed a concrete wall! This is no joke, my life is in real danger here, I think I should go' he thought, and started to make his way towards the dorms again. He arrived to his room and piled up his belongings, decided that he would leave. Once he had all of them, he left the room, and started to make his way towards the bus stop, but stopped at the entrance of the building when Moka caught him. "Moka, what are you doing here?, why aren't you in class?" he asked her.

-"I didn't see you come to the school building so I was a little worried", she said, and then noticed the bags he had on his hands, "Tsukune, what's with all the bags?". He looked at her with a sad expression and said "I can't help it Moka, this academy is just too dangerous for me, I'm going home so I can study in a normal human school…", Moka's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "A Human school?" she mumbled, and then grabbed him by the arms and shacked him, "You can't go to a human school! They are cruel!, I hate them!", those words shocked Tsukune, he looked her into the eyes, "And what if…" he started but was cut off whe Moka continued, "I went to a human school before coming here you know?, they were cruel, they isolated me, and thought I was crazy!, you can't go there!, you are the first friend I ever had!", Tsukune then shocked his head and looked to the floor, "What if I were that which you hate so much?, Would you still want me to be here with you if I were human", Moka gasped and stepped away from the boy, "I'm Human, and for a weird reason I ended up coming here", Moka's eyes widened and her expression change to one of fear, but only for a second, she then stared shocked to the boy in front of her as he started walking backwards he said, "I see, Your expression and silence tell me all I need, good bye Moka, im sorry I had to befriend with a monster!" he then turned and started running towards the bus stop, Moka yelled, "Wait, Tsukune!" and tried to grab his arm, but he was out of her reach when she reacted, after a few minutes for her to pass up the shock, she realized what had happened and fell to her knees, hands on her face, crying. After a few minutes, she heard someone coming from behind and turned around, "Tsukune!", she said, but to her surprise it was not him, it was Saizou, "hmph, don't compare me to that loser!, now, Moka, why are you here all alone?" he said while shortening the distance between them, "Saizou!" Moka said and her eyes widened in fear, he then licked his lips in anticipation, and once he was close enough, grabbed Moka's wrists, she freed herself and punched him, but her strength when sealed was no match to the boys strength, so she didn't do much. "I love it when they fight" Saizou said "You know, none of the girls I've molested are as beautifull as you are Moka, I'm going to make my Woman… he he he" Saizou said with a vicious grin on his face, his body then started to tremble and started growing in size, his shirt then ripped apart, he now was twice his original size, and his arms and legs muscles had grown to compensate the weight of the torso, his skin was now a sickening yellowish, and it seemed like several parts of his arms and legs bones were too big for the skin to hide, so they showed parts here and there, he then growled and said "Oh, I will have so much fun with you, Akashiya Moka", he said and let his tongue hang from his lips. Moka was trembling from the fear of his sight, and his aura had changed, it was stronger now, and vicious, it was pouring killing intent towards her, "Somebody help me" she murmured unable to do more, and then she screamed with all her might, but Saizou grabbed her mid scream and threw her towards a tree which broke, leaving way to Moka's limp body to break two other trees before coming to a stop.

Once Tsukune reached the bus stop, he leaned over the dead tree and placed his hand under his chin, 'If I go back home, I can have my normal live back, but… is it really alright?' he thought, and after a few minutes bus stopped right in front of him, the doors opened and from inside a voice said, "So… You are running away after all?, Somehow I had a feeling that you would-". A high pitched scream cut him, and Tsukune turned around towards the direction it came from, "Moka!" he said, and then looked towards the bus driver, "I'm Sorry, I'm staying, another time it will be" and he started running towards the scream, the Bus Driver grinned, and murmured, "Stay", he then closed the Bus doors and left.

Tsukune entered the forest searching for Moka with no luck, until he heard the creaking of trees in front of him, he made its way towards it and saw a huge monster taking Moka by her leg and licking her face. Tsukune then launched towards the monster with all his might, "Moka!" he said and pushed Saizou with his shoulder, and in the instant he touched Saizou's body, the Lock on Tsukune's wrist shacked a little and gave a faint bluish glow, the force of the impact made Komiya lost his grip on Moka's leg and lost his balance, falling to the side. "Tsukune!, why did you come back!" Moka said when she realized who her savior was, "Because I had to tell you something Moka", Tsukune said helping her get up, "Are you okay?", he asked her, she nodded, although a little shaken up. "Hmph, I told you to stay away from her didn't i?, apart from weak you are dumb now? Although I must admit, that hit hurt a bit." Komiya said while getting on his feet, Tsukune stepped in front of Moka and stretched his arms to his sides, in a protective gesture, "What is that?" he said with fear overtaking his body, "What are you doing? That is the real form of Komiya!, run a way!", Moka said too shocked to move when she noticed what Tsukune was doing, "What!, are all monster like that!" he asked, "Don't answer, don't answer, Stupid Question for the moment" he said while shocking his head, "Anyways I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said Moka, and that nothing would please me more than being your friend", he said while he locked back to her and gave her a friendly, sincere smile, although his expression still had fear, he then turned his head and faced towards Komiya trying to hide his fear, which he couldn't. Moka looked at him and was about to answer him, with tears forming on his eyes but was cut when Komiya launched towards them. "Ha!, don't make me laugh, how can you protect her! I won't leave you alive to befriend with her!" He said while charging towards him, arm ready to hit him, Tsukune didn't flinch nor move which surprised the monster but not enough to make him stop, Tsukune received the huge fist on his stomach, and when they made contact, the Lock on Tsukunes right wrist glowed faintly again, but this time a bit brighter, though not enough for anyone to notice. The force of the hit cause Tsukune to fly over Moka and several meters away towards a cliff, "Tsukune" he heard Moka said before he passed right over her, he then started to check up on his body, and tough it hurt a lot, he didn't felt anything broken.

He then rose to a sitting position and started to stand up when Moka ran over to his side helping him, "Are you okay?" she asked him, he nodded and kept his eyes looking to were Moka had appeared, "I'm sorry Moka, I'm only a weak worthless human and there is so much that I can do, but I will protect you to the best of my abilities", he said Smiling to her again, which only brought more tears to the border of her eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE!", they heard Komiya scream as he charged from the forest and towards Tsukune again, he stepped in front of Moka again and received Saizou's right hook under his chin, this sent him flying a few meters up, and when he landed he was on the border of the Clift, "Tsukune!" Moka rushed to his side again crying, Saizou started laughing like a maniac and said, "Ha, you protect her?, you are so weak you can't even protect yourself", 'He's right' Tsukune thought while trying to get up, but he lost his balance and fell backwards, Moka grabbed his arm but for some reason she couldn't pull him and fell down the cliff with him.

They rolled down the cliff together, and Tsukune landed on his back and Moka on top of him. "Uy uy Uy uy Uy uy Uy, Tsukune are you alright?" Moka said while rising to her knees looking for him, and noticed that she had landed on top of her, he was looking right at her eyes, "I'm sorry Tsukune I didn't meant to!" she said looking at him letting her tears to go all out, "I'm sorry to put you trough all of this", she sobbed as tears fell on his face as he raised his hand and placed it over check, "Don't worry, it's not your fault" he said while caressing it, his eyelids then fluttered and he lost consciousness, his hand fell limb over on Moka's chest and accidentally grabbed her Rosary and with a metallic 'Click' it came off. "The rosary!, it came off!" Moka said as her eyes widened. Komiya reached the end of the Clift just in time to watch the scene.

A huge explosion of energy came from the two figures as the sky went dark and thunders started to strike the earth around the 3 figures. A vortex of crimson red on the center, and black on the edges came from the heavens and surrounded Moka and Tsukune, as her hair started to become silver like the moon, and her eyes became blood red with black slits for pupils. Her fangs became larger, her lips incapable of hiding them any more. The vortex then disappeared as if it entered inside Moka. The surge of energy made Tsukune regain consciousness, allowing him to see the changes on Moka as well as the faint 'Crack' that came from his Lock, which nobody seemed to notice but him. He looked towards Moka in awe before the darkness of unconsciousness consumed him again.

Moka stood from the Human's limb body and looked at it with interest; she smiled, and then turned towards Saizou. He was trembling, 'What is this?, is this a Vampire? I'm trembling just because of her aura? No!, the great Saizou Komiya won't be defeated by such a lowly creature like her!', "I'm Going to kill you right now!" he said to Moka, though he couldn't even move due to his trembling body.

Moka looked at him in the eye and shock her head as she raised her Main finger and motioned it in a negative gesture. "First, You attack him" she said pointing at Tsukune. "Second, You attack ME, and LICK ME!, and Third, which was your biggest mistake, you come here, and try to make ME, a Vampire, your Woman!" she said with a calm expression. "You have no idea of how much pain you have ahead of you". She disappeared from Saizou's eye of sight and reappeared right behind him, kicking him on the back of his head, sending him towards the wall of the Clift. Saizou didn't react; he was too scared to do any cognitive required function. Moka then walked slowly towards his enemy with an evil smirk on her face. 'I can't get beaten like this!' Saizou thought, getting a hold of his trembling body, and he stood and turned around to face Moka. "Oh!, you surprise me, you can still move", Moka said locking her eyes into his. "DAMN YOU!", Komiya screamed and launched a punch towards Moka, which she easily evaded by just leaning to the left. She then delivered another kick to Saizou, this time on the stomach, breaking several ribs and knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell to the floor again and tried to get up, but was cut mid-action when Moka told him "You know, you should know when to give up, but oh well, some people just love pain" she said, with a matter of factly tune, and then, she focused all of her Youki on her right leg, moved it backwards for impulse, and balancing with grace and finesse she delivered the kick to Saizou's groin, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she said, and that was the last he heard, his eyes went blank as he passed out from pure pain, and a sickening scream was heard all over the campus, every rib from his body broke, and his shoulders dislocated, causing his arms to fall in an abnormal position. She then saw with her peripherical view that Tsukune was standing up, and smiled.

Tsukunes consciousness came back with Saiozo's Scream, and he tried to stand up, although shaken from the beating, and weak, he had only bruises and scratches, and perhaps internal wounds, or so he thought, but not even one bone broken. He looked around and saw a Silver headed beauty at the right side of Saizou, her back turned to him, he didn't recognize her, but she looked vaguely familiar, he then made his way towards her, though his pace was slow, and he lost his balance, he didn't fell and managed to get to her quite quickly considering his state.

"Excuse me… Um…." He said to the Silver haired girl in front of him, she turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Tsukune was taken aback by her eyes, but she recognized the face. "Moka?" he said with doubt in his voice. She smiled a little, "Yes, but I'm not the one you know, I'm her 'Inner Self', the real one, the Vampire", Tsukune stood there looking at her with a questioning look until the information reached his brain. His eyes widened and his face changed to an expression of fear. "Don't worry, I'm still tired from the long slumber I've been in, I won't hurt you, besides, your blood is delicious to my other self, thought I am thirsty", she said with a playful smirk on her face, she closed the distance between her and Tsukune in a quick motion and placed her hand under his chin. He gave a stepped back surprised for the movement but the expression of fear was long replaced by one of shock due to her speed. She snatched the Rosary from Tsukune's hand and placed it pack on place. "Until we meet again, remember, take care of outer Moka", were her last words before her eyes returned to their usual emerald green, and her hair returned to the usual pink as well, She lost her balance and before she fell to the floor Tsukune cached her. After a bit she woke up and noticed that Tsukune was holding her, "Tsukune!, are you alright!" she said as she hugged him, "What happened?" she said, remembering nothing after her Rosary was taken off. Tsukune explained to her that he had lost consciousness, but that her 'Vampire self' had come out and defeated Saizou and then replaced the Rosary. Moka sighed happily and grabbing Tsukune's arms they made their way towards their Homeroom class to retrieve their homework seeing as class was already out, and after that, they decided to call in the day and go to their respective rooms.

In the Chairman office, he was seated on his oak old fashioned desk watching the whole fight from a crystal ball. The room was poorly lighted, with only a candle to each end of the desk to light it, it was an spacious office, 2 bookshelves filled on the lateral walls, behind the Chairman was a huge panoramic window, which had the curtains closed to avoid any peepers or light to come in. The chairman grinned once the couple reach their dorms. "It seems the wheel of fate has started to turn, hasn't it old friend?", came the voice of the Bus Driver as he appeared at one of the black corners, he was also grinning.

The Chairman nodded, "And it also seems that you still have that old habit of your of try and surprise me don't you?", he said as he chuckled and looked to the Bus Driver. "He he he, can't miss the chance for success… What should we do about the boy?" he asked the chairman, as he removed the cigar from his mouth and exhaled some smoke, making it look like a boat, "Nothing, he is still oblivious, though he will need our assistance when the time comes".

"And the kid?", the bus driver asked as he replaced the cigar on his mouth, "Take him to the infirmary, it doesn't matter what he did, he still is a student here and we can't let him die, even if he deserves it, and the damage is far too serious for his own regenerative powers to do the job." He said as he covered the cristal ball and stood up, and went to search for a book on the bookshelves to his right, "Very well", the bus driver said as he disappeared once again.

* * *

><p>Thats it, hope you liked it, once again i apologize for the chapter feeling a bit repetitive, and once again, please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like this one, i know its not that great but still... i tried to be faithfull to the manga but at the same time changed a few stuff so it will fit to the story, so please tell me how it went.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Rosario + Vampire nor any of its characters or places, they belong to **Akihisa Ikeda** **

**Chapter 4 – Meeting a Succubus.**

It had been around a week since the incident with Saizou, and the rumors of the battle were spread to everyone on the campus, you could always see someone picturing the battle as if it was some sort of action film, though those occurrences weren't so common anymore due to the news being old already.

Tsukune was walking towards the entrance of the school slowly, true to his routine. He heard a familiar voice call his name, and slowly turned to see the pink haired beauty launching herself towards him in a friendly hug, making him stagger a few steps backwards, but he was able to catch his balance before falling. As usual, the other students that were around them, heading towards the school as well, started to jealously whisper between them, question the relationship between them, as well as promises of great pain directed to the brown haired boy, however, used to such behavior from their fellow students, they simply ignored them, as if they didn't existed.

-"Good Morning, Moka-san", the brown haired boy said as he looked into the emerald green eyes of Moka.

-"Good Morning Tsukune!", she said with her usual smile.

-"Tsukune, I believe you must be really lonely here being the only Human, coming to an academy for monster must be rather stressful, however, if you ever need help, I'm here for you, if there is anything I can do, you can count on me, okay?", she offered looking at him with a friendly smile and hopeful eyes.

-"Thank you Moka-san, it really means a lot, but, why are you doing this for me?" he said with a slight blush on his checks. Leaning towards him, she said, "Because… I… I know what… ", she unintentionally stopped looking at his eyes, and locked her sick onto the boy's neck, savoring her mouth with anticipation, "I know what it feels to be… I'm sorry", she finished as she lunged towards his neck, sinking her fangs, and allowing the precious ruby liquid to fall into her throat.

Once she finished she witdrawed her fangs and with dreamy eyes and a slight pink tone present on her checks she said, "Your scent is soooooo alluring, every time I'm with you I can't help myself",

He placed his hands on his neck were she had bitten, and started running around, "Ouch!, I got my blood sucked again!", Moka blushed a bit and lowered her gaze to the floor, "I think I'm going to get addicted", and then noticed that they were the only ones outside the school, "We're going to be late Tsukune, shall we go?" she asked him as she hugged his arms and started pulling him towards the school.

"Ah!, yea, let's go Moka-san" he said, but he was thinking whether or not Moka was nice to him only because of his blood. Midway towards Homeroom, they stumbled with a blue haired girl, she had violet eyes filled with confidence. Her body was small, but was well shaped, she had long legs, a small waist and for her height, she had oversized breast, she was wearing a white shirt, with a vest over it, that was a few sizes below her own, causing her breast to look larger than they should. and she was wearing the school reglamentary yellowish skirt, though it was too short, allowing a glimpse of her undergarments with most movements.

She seemed to lost balance, and fell to the floor, Tsukune then making his steps faster, with Moka in tow, made his way towards the blue haired girl, "Hey, are you alright?", he said once he was near, crouching at her side, and Moka to the other. "Sorry, I just started feeling really ill", she said. "Can you stand up?, let's take you to the infirmary, Moka, could you go ahead to class and let Nekonome-sensei know that I'll be a bit late?" he said with a worried look on his face, though reluctantly, she nodded, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit then Tsukune", she said smiling at him, she then stood up and made her way towards Homeroom. Tsukune then placed the girl's arm over his shoulder and helped her stand up. "Thank you Tsukune-kun, I have always been weak since my birth, I'm Kurono Kurumu" she said smiling and looking at him in the eyes. "Don't worry Kurumu-san, it's what anybody would have done" he said scratching the back of his back with the nervous tick he had developed over the years, and that he had inherited from his father, after a bit of walking in silence, Kurumu said, "Tsukune, would you mind looking me in the eyes?", Tsukune turned his head to face hers, and looked at her in the eyes saying, "I'm sorry, what?", but that was all she needed, she looked at him, and seemed to be looking for his soul inside his eyes, he noted that some sort of waves started to form inside her eyes, and with that, he felt dizzy, and a warm feeling took over his body, "Let's be good friends okay?" she said.

-'What's wrong with me?, why do I want to hold her tightly, what's worse? Why am I doing it!' he thought when he started hugging the girl and walking like if they were a couple. "Sure Kurumu-chan" he said. They continued to make their way towards the infirmary, and once there, Tsukune allowed Kurumu to sit on a bed, and he sat on one of the chairs and waited there, 'What am I doing?, I'm supposed to class with Moka!' he thought, 'Why my body isn't responding to my will?'. He stood there for a bit, unable to do anything more, but once he was able to gain control over his body he stood and with a wave of his hand he said, "I'm sorry Kurumu-San, but I have to go to class".

-"Wait!, Tsukune-Kun!" she said, but he was already gone. 'Darn it, I should have charmed him again before he could move!' she thought.

-'I have to hurry or I'll be late to class' he said, however, midway towards his Homeroom, the bell announcing the end of the first period, and the start of lunch time echoed over the school grounds. 'I missed class, but, I might as well go there and see if I can find Moka-San and apologize for not arriving on time'.

**With Moka**

She was out of the classroom and heading towards the infirmary to look for Tsukune, though she seemed distracted, 'Why Tsukune did not come to class?, he said he would, was he with that girl all the time? Does he like her? Is he mad with me for always sucking his blood? Why am I-'.

_**-"Naïve one!, you are being targeted!"**_ a voice came out of nowhere, bringing to a halt and out of her thoughts, she started looking around, searching for the source of the voice, but found nothing, 'What was that?' she thought, but before she could continue she heard someone shout behind her, "Akashiya Moka-San!", the pink haired girl looked around searching for the one who spoke her name, and found Kurumu sitting on the handrail of the stair to her left, "You are a vampire right? Or so the rumours say" She jumped from the hand rail and landed with grace in front of Moka, the movement of the air made her skirt lift more that it should, allowing a clear view of her underwear for all the students that were around, causing the boys around her to comment on her beauty and figure, "Did you see those!", "She is beatifull!", were the most common.

- "You… You were the one Tsukune took to the infirmary earlier, but you seem fine!, what did you do to Tsukune!", Moka said, "Ah yes, im Kuruno Kurumo, Succubus, and I have come to defeat you, you are in the way of my master plan!" she said, point at Moka with her finger. "Plan?" Moka said with a questioning look.

-"Yes!, the Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!, I will make every Male Student my slave!" Kurumu said, causing a sweet drop on the back of Moka's head, "It was perfect!, but YOU!... Every guy is drooling for you instead of me!" she said standing on the point of her toes so she could reach Moka's height, though she still couldn't. At this point, the students around the two girls had stopped what they were doing and were paying more attention to the argument developing in front of them. "I will not lose to you in a battle of female charm!" Kurumu continued, "So I decided to steal Aono Tsukune from you, that way I can prove I'm better you!".

-"Wait!, Tsukune doesn't have to do anything to do with this!", Moka said with a shocked expression on her face, and another sweet drop appearing on the back of her head. "From the moment we were together I could tell… He has such a nice scent, just like a Human!", Kurumu said, startling Moka, "I bet you only keep him close so you can have his blood as food don't you?", she finished, pointing Moka with her fingers in an accusing matter, "No Wait, that's not true!" Moka said.

-"Moka-San!", Tsukune appeared from behind Moka, startling both girls. "Finally, I found you Moka-San!" he said, "I'm sorry I didn't made it to class, some-" he got cut by Kurumu, who jumped at his arms and started rubbing her breasts over his chest, "Tsukune-Kun! Thank you for earlier!" she said, "Ah!, Kurumu-San, What are you doing here?, you should be at the infirmary, wait, Moka-San, I'm sorry fo-" but he was cut off again, this time by Moka, "Get off him!, Tsukune she is trying to trick you, quickly get her off!", she said with a worried expression on her face, "Oh, how you say that? " Kurumu said with a mock hurt expression on her face, and continued to rub her breasts on Tsukune's chest "I'm feeling dizzy Tsukune, Can you take me to the infirmary again?" she asked him, grabbing a hold of his face and forcing him to look into Kurumu's eyes, once again, he noticed the waves inside her eyes, and felt dizzy, with a warm sensation taking over his body again, 'This feeling… Every time I look into her eyes this happens… But this time is different' he thought, and he noticed that his Lock started shining with a faint blue glow, 'My lock… Is it glowing?' he looked at it, but the glow was already dispersed, 'No, must be my imagination, but the warm feeling is gone.', he then gently removed Kurumu's hands from his cheeks, releasing her grip on him and said, "I'm Sorry Kurumu-San, but I really need to talk to Moka", and with that he headed towards Moka, "I'm sorry for not going to class as I said I would Moka…", Kurumu looked at Tsukune with a shocked expression, 'How did he broke my charm?, no one has been able to do so… I'm sure I got him charmed, his eyes told me so but then, he was back to normal like if nothing had happened!', she stood there, watching as Moka grabbed his arm and they started to head towards the cafeteria.

-"Don't worry Tsukune, but if you don't mind me asking, why you didn't come?" Moka asked Tsukune as they walked, leaving Kurumu behind who still stood were Tsukune left her, like if she was rooted to the floor, "I'm not really sure, but I stood there with Kurumu when the nurse was taking her blood" Tsukune said scratching the back on his head, "What do you mean you are not sure Tsukune?", Moka asked him with a serious expression on her face, and a slight bit of… jealousy?, Tsukune wasn't able to tell, but explained her everything that happened, and the feeling he got when he stared into Kurumu's eyes.

-"It's a Charm Tsukune" Moka said once they seated on one of the cafeteria's tables, "Charm?" the boy asked her, "What do you mean?", He had a confused look on his face, he didn't seem to understand one bit of what Moka was saying, "Yes Tsukune, Charm, it's the special ability of a Succubus, they charm the opposite sex, and enslave them" Moka said with a serious expression on her face, "You really don't know anything about monsters do you?", she gave him a friendly smile, "I see.. not really, if someone were to ask me a few weeks ago if I believed in them a would have said no", Tsukune said scratching the back of his head in a nervous twitch, and with a slight blush on his face.

After the incident of the morning, the school day went by normal, with no more special incidents, Moka had borrowed her notes from the first period to Tsukune so he could pass it to his own notebook during break time, after that they went to their next class and everything was normal, until the end of class, they were alone in the classroom since the bell had ringed, indicating the end of the day activities, but Moka was still writing notes on her notebook, she always cared to keep them clean and easy to read, so sometimes she stayed behind to keep that way.

After a bit of writing, they heard a commotion from the hall, Tsukune open the door to see what was going on when he saw a very familiar blue haired girl with a Yellow vest, but she had a pair of wings on her back and a tail, and she was flying, "What in the world is that?" he mumbled to himself, he had a curious expression on his face, "Tsukune, what 's wrong out there?", Moka asked behind him, he turned around to answer her but he heard a familiar voice shouting, "Ha! I found you Tsukune! Since I can't have you no one will!" it said, and with that Kurumu appeard in front of him, passing by his side with incredible speed, and using her tail, she grabbed Tsukune by his neck and launched towards the window in front of her, she passed behind Moka, and attacked her with her nails, but she evaded it by throwing herself to the floor, Kurumu, seeing that her attack failed, broke the window and flew her way out with Tsukune in tow.

All of this happened in mere seconds, but to Moka's vampire senses it was slow enough, she was able to see what was going on, evade the attack the Succubus launched towards her, and before Kurumu went out of the building with Tsukune, Moka was able to grab Tsukunes feet, but the boost that Kurumu had overpowered her sealed strength, making her go through the window in tow like Tsukune. Kurumu flew a bit, but both bodies hanging from her tail were too much stress for her wings, so she released the grip of her tail from Tsukune's neck. Both Moka and Tsukune landed over trees, allowing the branches to soften their falls.

"Moka-San, are you okay?" Tsukune said standing and heading towards Moka to help her out, "Yes, thanks", she said when Tsukune offered her his hand, allowing her to stand up, "Careful Tsukune, she is not done" Moka said hearing the flapping from Kurumu's wings getting louder and louder, until she appeared behind of them, with her nails extended in a claw like form, "Die! Akashiya Moka!" she shoutted, Tsukune noticed her from behind, and jumped towards Moka to remove her out of the way. Some trees came down due to the swing that Kurumu took with her arms and missed when she passed by Tsukune and Moka. They stood in a defensive position. "Why do you hate me Tsukune?, Is she so much better than me!" Kurumu shouted, pointing one of her fingers towards Moka, "Why did you ignored me!".

-"Tsukune take off my Rosary, it's the only oomph" Moka said, she was cut out when Kurumu launched towards them, and Tsukune pushed her out of the way, he then faced Kurumu, but one of his hands got mingled with her Rosary, removing it. "Leave Moka out of this, she has nothing to do with it!" Was the last thing she heard Tsukune say, 'The rosary is off' she thought while falling down to the floor.

An explosion of energy came from Moka, causing the Succubus to lose her balance mid flight, passing by the right side of Tsukune who had turned to see the cause of the energy surge, and crashing onto a tree with her bare face, the clouds grew dark around them and a few birds came out flying from the trees around them, then a vortex of crimson red on the center, and black on the edges came from the heavens and surrounded Moka and Tsukune, the boy was looking in awe at Moka, who's hair went from a bubblegum pink to a moonlike silver, and her eyes became red, and with snake like pupils. A cracking sound came from Tsukune's lock, but nobody noticed due to the noise the crows were making when they were scared away by the energy, Moka was able to recuperate her balance with grace before falling down.

Moka stood up, with her chin high, a serious expression, and her stance irradiated her pride, she looked towards Tsukune, "It seems we meet again", she said, "Moka-san" was all the boy was able to say, he was amazed, even though it wasn't the first time he saw her, it was still and amazing thing to see.

Kurumu stood from her position, with her face red and aching due to the crash she had, but other than that, she seemed fine. She looked towards Moka, and couldn't avoid the shiver she felt down her spine, 'This Power, this feeling… is terrifying, is this the real Moka?' She thought, 'No, I can't think like that, I have to defeat her!'. "Don't mess around with me!, I won't lose to the likes of you!", Kurumu shouted, launching herself towards Moka, clouds in the ready to attack, but the vampire evaded the attack with ease. Kurumu lost her balance, but she repositioned her wings, recuperating herself before crashing onto another tree. "We Succubi seek a 'Destined encounter' among the men we tempt, we must carefully pick one man from out of many to be our destined one, that way we can keep our small species from extinction." Kurumu said, launching another attack towards Moka. "I can't let you get in my way! Akashiya Moka!".

-"So what? You can't let me do this so you bear your fangs at me?, a Vampire?, Know your place!" Moka said back to Kurumu before she swung her claws at her, Moka jumped, evading Kurumu's attack, and when she landed she grabbed Kurumu's tail stopping her mid flight, "Too Slow", she said, and started to swing her around like if she was some sort of rodeo laze, and then crashed her to the ground, causing a crater to form under the body of Kurumu. Moka started walking towards Kurumu, "Am I too much for you?, You may act like a little demon, but you are nothing but a little girl. Perhaps I should break those wings and that tail so you can never stand up to me again!" Moka said, tears started to form under Kurumu's eyes, and with a pleading expression she said, "Please, don't, I won't do it again, I'm sorry" but moka ignored her, she kept walking towards her with a terrifying grin on her face but before she could reach her, Tsukune stood in front of Kurumu, facing Moka, he was trembling.

-"huh?" Kurumu said looking at the back of Tsukune's head. "What are you doing protecting her?, Move, did you forget this is the woman that not only charmed you, but tried to kill us both?", Moka noticed his trembilg, and the scent he was giving off was fear, but he stood there, looking her straight in the eye, "This is enough" he said, and at that moment his lock gave a slight blue glow, only noticeable for Kurumu and Moka, and his eyes went from brown to a slight bluish, and his pupils started to transform into slitted ones, but this lasted only a second, his eyes then turned to normal, and his lock stopped glowing, 'What was that?' Moka thought but dismissed it to her imagination. Kurumu thought the glow on his lock was her imagination so she dismissed it too.

-"I don't think Kurumu-san did what she did out of bad intentions, she doesn't seem like a bad girl, she simply wants her race to survive", Tsukune continued, surprising both Kurumu and Moka, "I just can't see her like someone bad on her heart" Tsukune said with a smile, Kurumu blushed a little and sobbed a little, "Just like the Moka-san right now is someone we can depend on" Tsukune finished, Moka looked at him with a serious expression and took a few steps towards him until he was right in front of him, "Don't misunderstand, I don't want your blood to be stolen from me…", she said, scaring Tsukune a little, but also causing him to sweet drop on the back of his head, "I'm not like my other self Tsukune, keep that in mind." She snatched the Rosary from his hand and place it back on her neck. Kurumu left the two of them there, and went back to the infirmary to have her check, and once Moka woke up, they decided to return to their rooms and call it a day.

* * *

><p>thats it, i hope you liked it, please review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author: I Apologize to all the people that is reading this for the really long and slow update, University started, and a few extracurricular stuff im doing did, so didnt have much time, also i was triying to think a bit about the story "Future" or something like that, and i have pretty much all planned out, withoput much more talking, keep reading.

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – <strong>**The Club Party, Weird Fact**

Tsukune was waiting for Moka at their usual spot for their morning walk to the school, he was distracted looking at the sky, so he didn't notice the first 2 calls from Moka that had reached his side already, "Tsukune!", she said again, but to no avail, she placed her hands on Tsukune's shoulders and with her strength started shaking Tsukune. "TSUKUNE!" she yelled at him while shaking him, finally able to get his attention. "Ahhhhhhhh" was everything that Tsukune was able to say while being shacked.

-"Good Morning, Tsukune!", Moka said once she finished the shaking therapy on her friend. "Good morning, Moka-San" Tsukune said with a smile on his face, and fixing his shirt. Moka chuckled when she noticed the mess she caused on Tsukune's shirt. They started walking towards the school. 'Strange, she hasn't sucked my blood, perhaps she doesn't want?', Tsukune thought. Moka was walking alongside Tsukune, and she had her eyes locked at the floor, with her hands in front of her, like if she was nervous, Tsukune opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but she tripped and fell, "Ouch!", she whined trying to stand up, "Moka-San, are you okay?", Tsukune asked her and offered her a hand to help her get up, "Yea, I'm just a little weak", she said, placing her hand over his and letting him help her get up, although both blushed a little with the contact, no one mention it.

-"If you are weak, would you like to drink some of my blood?" Tsukune asked her moving the neck of his shirt, allowing the skin of his neck to be seen, Moka blushed and with dreamy eyes she said, "Really?" she locked her eyes with Tsukune's, causing him to blush as well, "Ye… Yeah, Have some", he said, they were leaning closer to each other, until their noses were almost together, it seemed they were about to kiss, but Moka changed her trajectory towards his neck and sank her fangs into it.

Once she finished drinking, she removed her fangs from his neck and placed her hands under her chin, shocking her heads in a cute embarrassed manner. "Tsukune's blood is so Yummyyyyyy", She said, Tsukune brought his hand to his neck to check for any remaining wounds, but as usual, found none, 'It doesn't hurt anymore, perhaps my body got used to it?', Tsukune thought. "You know, Tsukune, it's the first Time", Moka said looking into Tsukune's eyes, he returned the gesture, "First time?" he asked, "Yes, it's the first time you let me suck your blood", she said, leaning closer to him, "Moka-San", he said, while also leaning closer to her, his cheeks were starting to get red, their noses were almost touching again, but this time Moka didn't change trajectory, they kept leaning towards each other until…

-"TSUKUNE!", they heard, "Gah!" they said in unison, jumping on their spots and turning around, with red faces, "Kurumu-Chan", Tsukune said, "What now", Moka said adopting a defensive position. Kurumu ignored Moka and said, "Tsukune, I've made some cookies, wont you eat them with me?", Tsukune's and Moka's face went back to normal at that point, "Me?, Why?, You have lots of boyfriends don't you?" Tsukune said, "Not anymore! You see, remember that I told you that I was searching for My Destined One?", Tsukune nodded, "Well, I've decided that it will be You" she said while placing her hands under her chin and shaking her head in an embarrassment manner, a slight blush present on her face. Both Moka's and Tsukune's eyes widened and their expressions was one of shock, Tsukune's jaw dropped. "M…Me?", he muttered, "Yes!, you risked your life to save me!", she said. Moka looked at Kurumu with a twitch on her right brow, and Kurumu returned the look, it seemed they were both fighting over dominance. After that, they made their way towards Homeroom, were Nekonome announced that they would have to join a club.

"Okay, class is over, after lunch time, head over to the Academy entrance, there the available clubs for you to join will have their stands done and ready for you to check them out!", Nekonome said to her students once the class was over, they all stood and left quickly for lunch. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu headed towards the cafeteria, and once they grabbed something to eat, sat on Tsukune's and Moka's usual table, the trio ate in silence. 'I wonder what kind of clubs this academy has, are they normal like Human School clubs?' Tsukune thought. Once they finished eating, Kurumu got a basket with cookies from her bag and with a slight blush said, "Tsukune!, Would you like to eat some cookies?", she grabbed one cookie and handed it to Tsukune, "Sure, Kurumu-San" he said, grabbing the cookie and taking a bite from it. "Oh!, Its Great Kurumu-San, Thanks!", he said while Kurumu handed a cookie to Moka, she looked towards Tsukune and blushed as he continued to eat the cookie, "Really?" She asked, "Yea, it is really nice!", He said looking into her eyes, "Wow!, they are really nice", Moka said, "You really know how to cook Kurumu-chan" she praised. Kurumu's blush deepened, causing her cheeks to turn dark red, "You really think so?", she asked, both Moka and Tsukune nodded while grabbing another cookie, Kurumu smiled and searched the basket for a cookie for her.

Once they finished eating, they did as Nekonome-Sensei told them, and headed to the Academy entrance, when they arrived, there were around 20 different stands, each for a different club, and some were more crowded than others. They kept walking looking for options, and they saw lots of clubs, The Phantom Photography Club, The Chemistry club, The mummies club, Acupuncture Club, (Which was by far the weirdest, people walking around with needles stuck on their heads). Moka seemed to be one of the "Most Wanted", every club wanted her, and Kurumu wasn't staying behind herself, she also had a lot of club representatives asking for her application.

'Are all of the clubs on this school weird or something?', Tsukune thought, 'None of this clubs are on a human school people!', Tsukune saw a vending machine, he grabbed a tomato juice for Moka and Water for Kurumu and Himself, they sat on a bench near the vending machine to rest.

"I'm Tired!" Kurumu said while stretching her arms and leg until her bones popped, "All this walking and no nice club is really annoying!".

"True, but it seems those are the Most Popular or something, did you see how many people were trying to apply for them?", Moka said while taking a sip from her juice.

Kurumu nodded and turned towards Tsukune, "What do you think Tsukune?", She asked him, but he had his back turned towards her, he was looking at somewhere, Moka also noticed his lapse, and both of them turned to see were Tsukune was looking.

He was looking towards the Swimming club, it was also very popular, but apparently the only members were women and it appeared that they were in need of male members, (Or so it said on a huge sign next to the club's name).

'It seems that the swimming club here is normal at the very least, though I wonder why there are no male students… I also wonder how Moka-San would look on a swimsuit?' he thought, his cheeks tinting red while he was daydreaming about Moka. Moka looked to the floor with a thought full expression, and Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's shoulder and started shaking him like a rag doll, "Ah- What's Wrong!" He said while he turned towards Kurumu, she was about to answer, but Moka Stood with a resolved expression and said "We're joining the Swimming Club!", "Wha-, But!" both Kurumu and Tsukune said in unison while standing up, but were cut off b Moka who grabbed both of their arms and started taking them towards the club stand.

There were 3 girls handing the application papers to everyone who wanted to enter the club, the 3 of them managed to get through the horde of people (More like Moka managed to get there carrying Tsukune and Kurumu). "We will enter!" Moka said once they reached it, everybody there seemed in shock for a few minutes; after all, rumors about Moka being a Vampire were all around, but then cheers all around them started once again, the girl sitting in the middle stood up and handed the papers to the three, she had black hair, and was wearing an open coat, and under it her Swimsuit, her breast were almost like Kurumu's, and she was as tall as Moka, "I'm the Swimming Club Captain, Ichinose Tamao" she said, "Once you fill those, lets swim together", She said.

Once the three of them finished filling the forms, they handed them to the 2 remaining girls, and made their way towards the dressing rooms, Tsukune entered his and changed into black shorts, his lock still present, 'I have to be careful now, I'm not at home' he thought to himself.

On the girls dressing room, Moka was making Kurumu company while she changed, "Ne, Moka, Why did you wanted to join the Swimming Club?, I mean, You are a Vampire and all, isn't water your weakness?", she asked while fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, Indeed it is, but I saw how Tsukune was looking towards here, he seemed to like this club, and I'm fine as long as he is happy" Moka said, her Cheeks tinting a little red.

"If you say so", Kurumu said, while thinking, 'I can use this opportunity to make Tsukune look at me and snatch him from Moka!'. They exited the dressing rooms and saw that Tsukune was waiting for them near one of the stairs, when he saw that Moka wasn't wearing a swimming suit, his expression changed to one of confusion, "Moka, why aren't you wearing a swimming suit?" he asked her, but before she could answer her, Kurumu grabbed him by the arm and with her Youkai strength jumped towards the water with him in Tow, "Kurum- Blurrrp" was all he could say before being submerged in the water, Moka sat on a corner looking towards them thinking, 'I wonder if he knows about it?'.

Kurumu was trying to choke Tsukune to dead with her breast, and under water, but he was able to break the lock she had on him, smiled at her and said, "Be right back Kurumu-chan, I want to see why Moka-san won't enter the pool". "You don't know do you?" Kurumu told him. "Know what?", Tsukune had a confused expression on his face, "She's a Vampire, one of the few vampire weaknesses is water", she said.

"What!... Why didn't she said so?, why did she suggested to come here then?", Tsukune said, his confusion expression changing to a shocked one, "Because thought you wanted to enter", Kurumu said plainly, and started swimming around. Tsukune neared the edge nearest to Moka, he climbed himself out of the pool and started to make his way towards her, "Moka-san, Why did you suggested to join the swimming club?" he asked her, Moka turning around, saw that he was nearing, and was all wet.

Moka, in an act of desperation, stretched her arms out in a protective manner, as if covering her body from his, and yelled, "Stay There!", Tsukune, who was taken aback, stopped with a surprised expression on his face, "Why?, What's Wrong?" he asked her, 'Maybe she really is vulnerable to water?' he thought, "I'm…. I'm… I'm" Moka said, but got cut off by Ichinose Tamao, who hugged Tsukune from the back, "Oh!, if it isn't Akashiya Moka-San, the Rumored Vampire!" she said, "Tamao-Sempai, why are yo-", Tsukune said, but Tamao placed her fingers on his lips and said, "Come, lets go swimming. As for you, Akashiya-San", she said while jumping into the water with Tsukune in tow, "If you don't plan on swimming, you should leave the club, don you think?" and with that, she splashed some water, causing Moka's clothing to get wet, her expression was one of horror, and she started running towards the gates, "Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled at her, but she was already gone.

Tsukune started to make his way towards the stairs, to look for Moka, but Tamao grabbed his arm and said, "Let her go, she won't swim, she shouldn't be here", "But.." Tsukune tried to answer back, however, Tamao pressed Tsukune's face to her chest as she said, "Let me help you swim better", and unable to do anything, Tsukune reluctantly let her help him.

A few minutes passed when Tsukune noticed his arm had turned red, 'Time's Up' he thought. "I have to get out , Tamao-sempai, I will get sick if I don't", Tsukune said, "Ohhhhh… Such a shame, ok, but don't leave alright", Tamao said pouting, "Right", Tsukune said, he managed to get out of the water, and got a towel from the dressing room and dried himself.

Once he finished, he putted his shirt on and left to look for Moka.

Moka was sitting on a dark alley, her arms were embracing her knees, and she was trembling, sparks of electricity came from her body, her face was contracted in a pained expression, and sweet came from her forehead.

Her Rosary started glowing, and in the red ruby appeared an snake like eye.

"**Foolish girl!, ****its obvious, if you get near water this is what happens!"**, a voice from the rosary said. "Huh?, Who was that?" Moka said, Startled about the voice.

"**Me!, I'm your vampiric self!, stop being foolish!"**, the voice said, and as if to make a point, the rosary started shaking. "My Vampiric Self?, but, we have never talked before?, is the seal weakening or something?" Moka said, grabbing the rosary and examining it, the action produced more sparks and more pain on her body

"**I don't know, truth is I never really tried to communicate with you. You know water drains our power, why did you get close to it"**, The voice said, **"You are aware that I too inhabit this body, so stop your reckless behavior!, don't let the likes of Tsukune make you do things like this!"**.

"No… I… I Want to be with him, I'm sick of this body, I want to be normal and be with him!, I want to swim too", Moka said, with tears accumulating under her eyes, the voice stayed silent, the eye in the red ruby slowly disappearing. Moka started to try and stand up, slowly and weakly but she managed to do it, once on her feet she started to walk out of the alley, losing her balance, however, using the wall as a support, was able to avoid the fall.

Tsukune was running around trough the campus, "Moka-san" he yelled, but he couldn't find her, it seemed that most clubs were finished recruiting, since the stands were closed or almost empty. After running for a little more, Tsukune was able to catch Moka coming out from an alley, "Moka-san!" he said as he neared her, Moka turned towards him and gave him a faint smile, "Tsukune" she said softly, but Tsukune was shocked by her expression and posture, she was walking heavily, and was awkwardly leaning onto the wall, and even thought she smiled, she seemed to be suffering.

"Moka-san are you ok?, what's wrong?" Tsukune said as he got near her, and placing her arm over his shoulder, he helped her walk, "Nothing, this is how water affects us vampires", she said, "Moka-san!, the why did you wanted to go into the swimming club!", Tsukune asked her, even if Kurumu had told her, he wanted to hear it for himself, "Because…. I wanted Tsukune to be happy", she said, blushing, and turning away to hide her blush, Tsukune also blushed and told her, "Thank you, Moka-san, but… I would like to be in a club were you can be, that would make me happy" he said, his blush deepening, Moka who wasn't expecting such kind words, turned around, cheeks red like tomatoes, "Really?" she said with hope present in her eyes, "Really", Tsukune said.

They made their way towards the swimming club again, so they both could withdraw their application forms.

However, once they reached it, the scenery had changed drastically, there were students running around frantically, there were bodies floating around the pool lifelessly, Tsukune gasped when he noticed that those bodies were some of the students that applied before, the now looked old, as if their life got sucked out.

Kurumu was in her true form, flying around the pool, trying to get as many people out as she could, some of the people she managed to get out of the pool were unconscious on a corner, and some others were shocked.

Tsukune was looking around trying to figure out what had gone wrong when he noticed the two girls that were handing the application forms, they were in their true forms, their legs changed to fish like tails, their hands became clawed, and their mouth changed, revealing huge fangs. They were chasing after a guy who was trying to escape their attack, but, with the natural advantage of the water, they moved to fast, and he got caught easily. They grabbed him by the arms and each of them sank their fangs on his neck, he started to get old and thing, and suddenly fell dead on the pool.

"Wha-. What is this!" Tsukune said shocked, Moka who was still weak due to the effects of the water said, "They are Mermaids!", Tsukune turned towards Moka, with shock still present on his face, "Mermaids?".

"That's right" someone from behind them said, "Tamao-sempai!", both Moka and Tsukune said in unison as they turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Don't think badly of us, Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy is just  
>our natural way of life", she said, and if I just noticing Moka she said, "Oh!, Moka-san so good to have you here, apparently you really are a vampire judging from your current condition!, I'm so looking forward to take your life energy!" she said with a creepy smirk on her face, and as if to prove a point, another spark of electricity came from Moka.<p>

Tamao's smirk grew bigger, she launched her fist towards Moka, but Tsukune out of instinct, pushed Moka to the side taking the full hit with his stomach, the impulse launched him forward, crashing against several chairs and finally, crashing into a wall. "Tsukune!", Moka said, she was trying to stand up, but was barely able to even move, Tamao started to make her way towards Tsukune, ignoring Moka, "Seeing as you want to die first, I'll grant your wish, In her current state Moka can't do anything against me" she said.

Kurumu, who heard Moka's cry, was about to launch towards Tamao, but didn't notice that she was low, and one of the mermaids in the water jumped and grabbed her tail, trying to pull her into the water, she yelped when she noticed and tried to fly away, but she was only able to maintain her current height, and started to try and get the mermaid off her tail.

Tamao reached Tsukune, who was trying to stand up, but he couldn't muster the strength to move his legs, she grabbed her neck with both her hands and started to suffocate him, while leaning closer to his neck, "I will make this as les painful as possible", she said with a seductive voice, Tsukune was getting red due to the lack of air, and right before she could sink her fangs on Tsukune's neck, Moka appeared panting, with the pained expression still on her face, both Tsukune's and Tamao's changed to one of surprise, Moka grabbed Tamao's right arm and started pulling, but in her weakened state, plus being sealed, her strength wasn't enough, "Is this all the strength the famous vampires have?, what a joke", Tamao said, and with that punched Moka right in the face, sending her tumbling, towards the pool, however, just before she got hit, Tsukune was able to grab her rosary, and with the momentum from the hit, was able to get it off.

Moka landed inside the pool with a "squash", and an explosion of electricity surged throughout the water, and after a minute, and explosion of energy came from the point where Moka landed, the wave it created caused the mermaid that was trying to sink Kurumu to lose her grip, and Kurumu was able to fly freely again, taking the opportunity to get the remaining students out of the water. The clouds grew dark, as a crimson red vortex in the center and black on the edges came down from the sky, hitting Moka, the water started to move, leaving the place where Moka stood clean of water due to the strength of her youki, her eyes red and with slitted pupils .

Tamao, noticing the newest tread, jumped towards the kitchen, transforming her legs into a fish like tail in mid-air. Tsukune fell limply to the floor, unconscious due to the lack of air. Tamao submerged to avoid being seen and started swimming around Moka at high speed. Moka almost lost her balance but was able to catch herself, 'I won't be able to beat her here, this is her territory, and I'm at 50% strength if lucky, plus I can't force my body with too much youki or it might collapse, damn the seal!', without notice, Tamao started attacking Moka from the back, front and sides with her claws, she was fast in water, and Moka wasn't able to keep up, "You won't be able to beat me, this is my terrain!, We mermaids rule in the water", she said, Moka kept receiving the slashes, figuring a way to beat her.

Kurumu was able to get everybody out of the pool, and landed were Tsukune was, "Tsukune!" she said, she had a worried expression, he had a bad shape, half of his shirt was torn out, his arms and back were red, and a piece of rubble was stuck on his back and bleeding heavily. She placed her hand on his neck to check for a pulse, he had one and was breathing, she then grabbed a piece of the intact clothing that he still had and ripped it off, and with a swift motion, got the piece of rubble out and tried to stop the bleeding with the cloth.

Moka was still in the water trying to figure out the pattern of a attack, but she couldn't, 'She is attacking at random places' she thought. "Hahahahahahahaha", Ichinose laughed manically, "You vampires are powerless, you can't do anything to me in water!, I will kill you right here!", she said. It was then when Moka knew what to do, 'She's right, I can't beat her in water, let's hope this works, I won't be able to keep up much longer' she thought.

With that, she jumped into the sky, and as predicted, Tamao followed suit, jumping as well, "You can't escape!", she said,. Moka smirked threatenly, "Who said anything about escaping?", she asked, and with that she sent a kick to the right side of Tamo's face, causing her to crash into the chairs underneath. Moka landed swiftly on the ground, and made her way towards Tamao, her tail was jumping like a fish out of the water, and she had an scared expression, "True, I couldn't beat you in water, but we are not in water anymore", Moka said once she was at her side, and with that she grabbed her by her tail, and as if waving a whip, she threw her to the floor with a hard 'Thump'. Tamao's tail became human legs once again, and as she tried to stand up but when she reached a crouching position Moka yelled, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!", and kicked her in the face, causing her to fly all the way out of the pool, and into the forest that was located to the side of the pool.

Moka headed towards the unconscious Tsukune, she removed the Rosario from his hand, and looking at him with a murderous look she said, "We need to talk, next time be ready, for I won't be gentle with you", she then looked towards Kurumu, her face went pale, and she gulped, "Moka-san" she said, Moka with a scowl answered, "Make sure he doesn't die" and with that, she placed the rosary back, her hair returned to the original pink, and her eyes to their normal emerald green, she was about to fall down, but Kurumu grabbed her and placed her aside Tsukune. Unkown to anyone that Tsukune's lock was giving a faint blue glow, causing Tsukune's wound to stop bledding.

* * *

><p>Author: That's it, i hope you liked it, once again im sorry for the long update, i hope you liked it, althought i belive it isnt all that good, but still i did liked it a bit xD... anyways, please review.<p> 


End file.
